Reconstrucción
by Pawi Reyes
Summary: Draco sobrevive la guerra, y decide irse al mundo Muggle para dejar su pasado atrás. Todo es color de rosas, hasta que una simple lluvia lo hace replantear su relación con su ahora vecina. ¿Logrará lo que se propone? TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Hola vecina

**Hola, hola. Vengo con esta traducción, de la historia "Reconstrucion" de NJ Coffee Queen, quien me ha dado permiso para traducirla y postearla. Espero que la disfruten, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Hola vecina.**

Draco Malfoy estaba sólo en ese extraño mundo, por su propia decisión. A los dieciocho, nunca había vivido sólo, o había visto el mundo Muggle. Pero sobrevivió una guerra, el Londres Muggles podría no ser fácil, pero sabía que al menos no moriría y con un poco de ayuda de Gringotts, cambió sus ahorros a dinero Muggle y encontró un pequeño y acogedor departamento en el corazón de Londres.

El único "problema" era su vecina.

No mucho tiempo después de que se mudara, Hermione Granger ocupó el departamento de enfrente. Se mantenía a la raya, saliendo solo cuando era necesario y no fue ninguna molestia. Sin embargo, 7 años de seguidas confrontaciones hicieron un tanto difícil el aceptarse como vecinos mutuamente.

Y entonces, una tormenta lo cambió todo.

La lluvia comenzó tempano en la mañana, y aún seguía por la tarde. Las llaves seguían siendo algo extraño para Draco, y seguido olvidaba llevarlas consigo cuando salía. Estaba mojado hasta los huesos, y lo último que quería era quedarse bajo la lluvia. Entonces alguien lo dejo entrar al edificio y cuando bajo su sombrilla ya dentro, pudo ver a su salvadora.

– Gracias –masculló. Tomaron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y giraron a la izquierda. Hermione llego a su puerta primero y después de buscar unos segundos en su bolsa, sacó sus llaves y abrió su puerta. Estaba a punto de meterse y cerrar, cuando vio a Draco parado enfrente de su puerta, sin abrirla.

– ¿Está cerrada? –preguntó. Draco asintió, y frunció el ceño al forcejar con la puerta que seguía sin abrirse. – Espera aquí –Desapareció en su departamento y regreso unos minutos después con su varita escondida. Cuando se cercioró de que eran los únicos en el pasillo, murmuró un hechizo y le dijo que tratara otra vez.

– Sigue cerrada –masculló Draco otra vez.

– ¿Hechizos especiales? –preguntó, sus mejillas se tornaron un tanto rosadas.

– Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿No? –sonriendo, Hermione asintió con la cabeza y lo invitó a pasar a su departamento.

– ¿Aún tienes tu varita? –preguntóponiendo la tetera en la estufa.

– Si, pero trato de no usarla mucho –contestó, moviendo sus brazos ante la incomodidad de su ropa empapada. Con un movimiento de muñeca, Hermione secó sus ropas y prosiguió con el té. – ¿Los Muggles se dan cuenta cuando usamos magia?

Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

– Sólo si la usamos enfrente de ellos, supongo. –puso el agua caliente en dos tazas– No pueden explicar la magia, asi que fingen que no existe fuera de eso trucos de cartas y sacar conejos de los sombreros. Mis padres sabían que era real, pero seguían tratando de negarlo.

Draco aceptó el té que Hermione le ofrecía y tomó un pequeño sorbo.

– ¿No podían creer que fueras una bruja? –preguntó. Hermione tomó asiento en el sofá junto a Draco y se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

– Creo que sí, pero jamás lo aceptaron. –Respondió– ¿No quieres llamar al supervisor? El debería poder dejarte entrar a tu departamento.

– ¿Te pongo nerviosa estando aquí Granger? –pregunto, acercándose a ella levemente, con esa sonrisa de lado que mandaba un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el frío afuera por la columna de Hermione.

– Para nada –le respondió con la cabeza en alto, esperando sonar lo suficientemente confiada como para que pareciera verdad–Sólo asumí que no te gustaría estar aquí, tomando el té una… conmigo.

– Sinceramente no me molesta. –dijo poniendo su tasa en la mesita. –Al menos tú sabes quién soy yo, y por lo que he pasado. Eres lo más cercano a una amiga que tengo – rió.

– ¿Entonces que, quieres que seamos… amigos? –preguntó con una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

– Tal vez amigos –dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos– no sea el término correcto. Aliados suena mejor.

– ¿Por qué te mudaste aquí Malfoy? –soltó a bocajarro.

Suspirando, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

– Esa es una historia para otro momento. Ya nos veremos Granger. –se despidió.

Hermione se quedo viendo la puerta cerrada. El sonido de sus pisadas desapareció a lo lejos del pasillo y cuando estuvo segura de que no estaba ahí afuera, fue hacia la chimenea. Harry había insistido en que la conectará con la Red Flu, para que no perdiera contacto con sus amigos o el mundo mágico. No la había usado desde que se mudo, pero ahora estaba agradecida de tenerla.

– Harry, ¿Qué sabes de la mudanza de Malfoy al mundo Muggle? –le preguntó antes de que pudiera decir hola siquiera.

Después de recibir la llave maestra de su departamento del supervisan, Draco se dejó caer en su mullido sofá. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de lo afectada que se había puesto con su mera presencia. Aun que estaba seguro de que el mundo Mágico sabía que se había ido, solo algunos sabían por qué e incluso menos lo entendían.

No había esperado disfrutar su "visita" con Hermione Granger. Tal vez esos meses estando sólo habían sido la razón. Ella había estado cerca, pero muy lejos al mismo tiempo. Al menos hasta ahora, había seguido su estúpido orgullo y sus ridículos prejuicios que lo habían alejado de conocerla.

Se había confinado a sí mismo en ese departamento tanto como pudo, asustado del mundo de afuera. De seguro ella sabía navegar en ese mar de Muggles mejor que él.

Tal vez ahora que estaban juntos en un mundo tan extraño para él, podrían ser amigos. Ya no había linaje que los separara. Aquí el era un Muggle mas, un humano, como todos. Y ella también lo era. Sin la tiranía de los prejuicios de su padre marcados en su mente, Draco creía que él y Hermione Granger podrían tal vez, dejar el pasado detrás.

Pero, Draco sabía que necesitaba un plan. Le tomaría más que unas palabras y unas sonrisas para cambiar la mente testaruda de esa bruja. Algo drástico necesitaba pasar, algo que pudiera probarle a ella que ya no era el mismo chico que había conocido en Hogwarts.

Si tan sólo supiera cómo hacer eso.

* * *

**Bueno, se supone que Draco que replantea su relación con Granger y planea ser "amigo" de ella. ¿Funcionará? Pues yo espero que si, jajajaja. Ojalá que les haya gustado y por favor, no duden en dejarme us opinion aqui abajito, un beso. **

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. El correo

**Capitulo 2: El correo.**

Por tercer día consecutivo, el correo de Draco había sido depositado en su buzón. Suspirando, lo tomó y regresó a su piso. El olor del jarabe de maple impregnaba todo el pasillo, y mientras más se acercaba a la puerta de Draco, más fuerte se hacía. Toco la puerta suavemente, perdida en ese maravilloso olor que le trajo recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando no era bruja todavía. Le recordó las mañanas de los Domingos, cuando su madre hacia un gran desayuno y el olor del jarabe la sacaba de un profundo sueño.

– Hola Granger –la saludó Draco, cuando abrió la puerta.

Estaba en las nubes, asi que se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, parado frente a ella.

– Ah, sí, hola. –Le respondió– Tengo tu correo otra vez.

Se lo tendió, pero él no lo tomó. En vez de eso, se limitó a sostener sus manos hacia arriba.

– Están sucias, es que estaba cocinando –se excuso. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás y retrajo los sobres en su pecho.

– Oh, está bien. Los traigo después –dijo, con incomodidad en la voz. Sonrió al ver como huía de él, incomoda.

– Tal vez podrías dejarlos aquí dentro –sugirió. A pesar de su nerviosismo (y eso que no comprendía la razón) mantuvo la cabeza bien en alto, esperando que no se notara la temblorina de su menudo cuerpo. Pasó a su lado y entro al departamento, que era igual que el de ella. Una pequeña cocina a la izquierda, tenía una pequeña televisión en la sala y la mayoría de las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías llenas de libros. Un sofá que se veía cómodo adornaba la sala, justo en medio del sillón y de la televisión, había una mesa de té redonda y a la derecha había dos puertas cerradas. Una (supuso) era el baño, y la otra su habitación.

– ¿Dónde? –preguntó. Draco volvió a la cocina para seguir con el desayuno.

– En la mesa estaría bien –le sonrió– ¿Estas tan preocupada como yo de qué el cartero no sepa diferenciar entre Hermione Granger, 3C y Draco Malfoy, 3D?

– ¿Qué te molesta más? –Le preguntó– ¿Qué no pueda distinguir las cartas o el hecho de que piensa que vivimos juntos?

Él se rió, y regreso a la sala con dos platos en las manos. Hermione lo miró, suspicaz, mientras él se sentaba y ponía una generosa cantidad de jarabe en sus pancakes. Una parte de ella se cuestionaba cuanto tardaría en salir una rubia semi-desnuda de su habitación.

– ¿No me acompañas? –preguntó antes de empezar a cortar su desayuno.

– Depende –le respondió, tomando su asiento cerca de la mesita– ¿Me envenenarás?

Como para probar que no lo haría, partió un gran pedazo y se lo llevo a la boca, masco y trago ruidosamente y espero unos segundos. Dejo el tenedor y se tomo el pulso.

– Sigo vivo –le contestó.

– Eso no significa que no me envenenarás –cruzó los brazos– Además, hay pociones que puedes tomar antes de tomar una poción y esta no hará efecto.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

– Haz lo que quieras entonces, más para mí –respondió él, agarrando el otro plato– Pero no creas que me perdí la manera en que tu estomago gruñía cuando viniste, o tu mirada de deseo al ver lo pancakes. Pero bueno. Gracias por mi correo, nos vemos luego.

Estaba segura de que escucho un atisbo de sentimientos heridos en su voz. La culpa la llevo a tomar el plato de las manos de Draco antes de sentarse frente a él y empezó a comer.

– Huelen bien –dijo antes de probarlos– y también saben. –agregó con la boca llena.

– No me mientas Granger –gruño, alejando su propio desayuno. Se le había ido el apetito.

– No lo hago –insistió Hermione mientras probaba otro bocado– Mi mama solía poner azúcar morena en los pancakes también. Calentar el jarabe es un toque bonito.

– Ya déjalo –le replico.

– Te estoy halagando Draco –le informó– Creí que ya estabas acostumbrado a eso. Ahora, come antes de que se enfríe.

El apetito le regreso, asi que continuó comiendo.

– Entonces soy Draco, ¿huh? –pregunto.

– Creía que sabías eso también –le respondió con una sonrisa juguetona– ¿Te has golpeado últimamente? ¿Sabes en qué año estamos?

– ¿Qué dices? Claro que lo se –replico, aguantando la risa– Es 1984.

– Y eso te hace un niño petulante de 4 años –rió Hermione, mientras seguía comiendo.

Se sentó más derecho, y continuó con su comida. Había algo diferente en sus conversaciones ahora. Ya no había nada malicioso en sus comentarios. Eran bromas ingeniosas y, se atrevió a pensar, amigables. Tal vez ya no necesitaba un plan para asegurarse su amistad.

Volviendo a la realidad, notó que ya había terminado con su desayuno.

– ¿Qué hay para hoy en la agenda? –le preguntó casual, mientras comía su ultimo bocado. Hermione tomó los platos y los llevó a la cocina.

– Tengo algunas cosas que haces, el súper y tal vez la librería. Iba a comer con Harry, pero tuvo que cancelar.

– Puedes mirar en mis estanterías –le ofreció– siéntete libre de tomar lo que sea que te guste.

– Gracias –le respondió aun dudosa, mientras empezaba a lavar los platos.

– No tienes que hacer eso –le dijo cuando entro a la cocina y la vio lavando los platos. Cerró la llave, lo que provoco que se acercara a ella lo suficiente para sentir el calor de su cuerpo, lo que puso a Hermione nerviosa.

– No me molesta –le dijo mientras volvía a abrir el grifo– Además, tú cocinaste. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Y Draco cerró el grifo de nuevo.

– Y eres mi invitada –le señalo– Los invitados no lavan los platos. Ahora baja esa esponja y aléjate despacio del lavabo.

Siguiéndole el juego, Hermione dejo la esponja y trato de alejarse del lavabo. Pero Draco estaba detrás de ella y lo único que logro fue pegarse más a él. Se giró, y cuando trato de hacerlo tropezó.

Draco la tomo por los hombros, para evitar que cayera.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, y la intensidad de esa mirada gris, la hipnotizo y pensó que los ojos se hacían más grandes. Entonces se dio cuenta, no se hacían más grandes, él se estaba acercando.

– ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto a unos milímetros de su cara.

– Yo, em, yo, si, estoy bien. Creo, creo que ya debo irme –le dijo soltándose suavemente de sus brazos– Gracias por él, el desayuno. Estuvo delicioso.

– Claro, nos vemos luego Hermione –la acompaño a la puerta.

Un amago de sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando lo escucho llamarla por su nombre. Entonces salió al pasillo y se giro para verlo.

– Adiós Draco.

* * *

**Tal vez Draco no tenga que poner tanto empeño en que Hermione le "perdone" esos años de riñas, ¿Eh? **

**No olviden dejar su opinon aquí abajito, un beso.**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
